Contamination
by djembe
Summary: Greg gets sick at a crime scene but Nick doesn't know how to help. Grissom is stuck in quarrantine and the others search for a cure for Greg. Greg Nick HC
1. Chapter 1

Contamination.

The house looked like any other from the outside. Apart from the police cars and yellow tape around the perimeter. Inside was a large entrance hall with a thick rug leading into the house. On the rug were chintzy flowers and years of muddy feet. On the ingrained dirt was a soggy pool of blood and the body of Mrs Dalgety.

Grissom, Greg and Nick ducked under the crime scene tape and approached the house. The chill was palpable as they stepped out of the blazing sun and into the shadow of the house.

"Ok Greg" said Grissom "until David arrives, you can't touch the body. But you can process the area and see what you might want to get a better look at later."

"Sure thing. Look but don't touch" said Greg. It hadn't been in the field long, but he was a fast learner. He knew what to look for and was trusted to get the best information from a body before it was taken away. Grissom tried to catch Greg's eye but he turned his head. Hiding his bruised cheekbone.

"Nick, why don't you take the stairs and the hallway. I'm going to take a look upstairs."

"Yup, you got it." Nick replied.

Grissom set off up the stairs, walking carefully. Nick and Greg set to work in the hallway. Greg wasn't phased by the body, but stepping closer to it he smelled something that turned his stomach.

Nick was at the end of the hallway shining a powerful torch along the walls and the floor, looking for anything that could help.

"Hey Greg, what was that all about with you and Warrick yesterday?"

"You mean you didn't hear all the grizzly details around the lab this morning?" bitterness seeping through his voice.

"I don't listen to gossip, I listen to my friends. Warrick said you tried to hit him."

Greg didn't look up from the body on the floor.

"I guess that's what happened yeah"

"Why man? What could he have done?"

"He said some things he shouldn't have. He has a hot temper you know."

"And I didn't know you had too. I don't think I've ever seen you get angry."

Greg didn't reply. He just slowly knelt down to look at the victim's face. It looked like he was in pain.

"So what was it?" Nick asked

"What was what?" Greg was slightly irritated about the interrogation.

"What did Warrick way to get you so mad?"

"Well if I told you I'd just get mad again wouldn't I"

"Hmm" was all Nick replied.

He was worried about Greg today. When he came into work rumours of Warrick and Greg having an argument and throwing punches were flying around the lab. He went to the locker room and saw Greg in the corner tying his shoes. A dark red bruise was visible on the side of his face. Figuring Greg probably came off worse he decided to talk to Warrick.

"Hey man" he greeted Warrick as he walked into the break room. Warrick was sitting at the table with a newspaper and a steaming mug in his hand.

"Hey there how's it going." Warrick asked.

"I heard something happened yesterday and I saw Greg's face" Nick got straight to the point.

Warrick leaned back and looked Nick in the eye.

"I know it looks bad but honestly he went crazy at me."

"Why? Why did he 'go crazy' He looks awful man."

"I probably better not tell you. Don't take it personally, it's just something Greg probably wouldn't want me talking about. You know."

"Well it must have been something big, I've never known Greg to get violent. Why did you have to hit him?"

"I'm telling you he freaked out. He went for me, and I mean full throttle. It was a sharp left hook and a kick to the ribs or have my throat torn out"

"You kicked him too?" Nick was shocked. He imagined Greg gasping in pain and Warrick landing a foot into his ribs.

"Like I said, he was gunning for me."

"Well I'm in the field with him in half an hour, I'll talk to him then."

Greg leaned in close to the victim's lifeless cold face. He seemed to be smelling something.

"Warrick said he kicked you too" said Nick.

Greg stopped what he was doing and stood up. He looked angry. Just then Grissom came back down the stairs.

"Nobody go up there, it's covered in footprints. I'm just going to get some more equipment to get a better look."

"Ok, sure" said Nick.

Greg and Nick stood in silence until Grissom had left. Then Greg turned to face Nick head on. The bruise on his face practically glowing in the half light.

"What is this? We had an argument, that's it. What is it any business of yours?" Nick was taken aback but apparently getting angry was the new Greg.

"I'm worried about you man, I want to know what would make you try to attack Warrick."

"_He_ attacked _Me!_ Did he not tell you that himself? Why is it my fault?"

"Yes, he did. He also told me you went for him first. That you freaked out. I'm worried that there's something going on that you aren't telling me."

"There's a lot I don't tell you Nick."

"Ok. Fine, just talk to me if you want to ok G?"

Greg's answer was little more than a mumble. Both men went back to their work with less enthusiasm than before. Nick was examining the skirting boards for blood and Greg was back down next to the cold face of Mrs Dalgety.

A few minutes later Greg took out his cell phone and scrolled through the address book. Finding the number he wanted, he pressed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hi David it's Greg"

"Greg, I'm on my way it's ok. Just don't touch the body I'll be there as soon as I can get past this jam."

"No, no its not that, I just have a question for you."

"Ok, shoot"

"Well I'm looking at the victim and there's a distinct smell coming off her."

"What kind of smell?"

"It's like vinegar but a bit orangey. There's also some sort of mould on her eyes. Is this something we need to be swabbing when you get here or is it some sort of weird dead body thing that just happens?"

There was a pause on the other end.

"Hello?"

"What kind of a mould?" David's voice was a little shakey.

"I don't know, it's kind of black and nobbly."

"And the smell is like vinegar?"

"But orangey yeah."

There was another pause.

"David?"

"Yes, I'm here. I need you to listen very carefully. I need you to step away from the body and hold still. Don't go anywhere. Someone will call you back" and with that David hung up.

Greg stepped away from the body and backed slowly down the hall examining his hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Nick.

"David said to get away from the body."

"What? Why?"

"I guess it was the black mould." Nick raised his eyebrows. He looked from the body to Greg's face. This might be serious. They both backed down to the end of the hall into the kitchen and waited.

Warrick was in the morgue with Doc Robbins going over the body of a young mountain biker.

"I heard you had a fight with our Greg" said the Doc.

"If one more person asks me about that, I'm going to be throwing some more punches!" Al opened his mouth to chastise his colleague but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Well I hope I'm not next is all" said Al before picking up the receiver.

"Yes… David hello… what?… that sounds about right… did anyone go near the body?… no, that's not enough, if it has started to spore, it will be airborne and that stuff can rot the flesh off an elephant before it hits the ground…. Ok well who is there now?… Grissom left? Well he will have to be quarantined…. Nick and Greg, nobody else went in?… Tell them to get as far away from the body as possible then stay put."

Warrick's jaw dropped.

Grissom was standing by the trunk of his car when a police officer approached. He was walking slowly with one arm out as though to shield himself. Grissom just looked at the officer and raised one eyebrow.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to follow me." He said.

"Why exactly do I have to follow you?"

"We have a possible contamination and you are going to have to be quarantined immediately."

"What's contaminated? With what?"

"There is a possible biological contaminant in the house, sir, but please, just follow me right now!"

"What about Nick and Greg?"

"They are to stay in the house for now until further orders."

"You're going to leave them in there?"

"As far as I know, nothing is to go into or out of that house until further orders. Please, just come this way."

Grissom reluctantly followed the officer who was keeping a large distance between them. He hoped Nick and Greg would be taken care of.

Greg sat on a high stool at the counter in the kitchen looking at his hands. Nick stood by the back door looking out into the sunshine. Neither of them said a word. Nick had gone over the room for evidence but found nothing of importance. All they could do was wait.

Nick approached the counter where Greg sat.

"Hey Greg, are you ok?" he asked.

"Sure, just dandy." Greg replied insincerely.

"I mean it, what's eating you? I've never known you to be this…. this… depressed" Nick looked down at Greg's hands which had bitten, dirty nails and were unsteadily picking at the counter. Small scratches covered his knuckles.

Greg sensed him looking and put his hands under the table.

"I've just had a lot going on, you know. And that thing with Warrick sent me over the edge." Greg said, trying to be honest but not give too much away.

"Weren't you off last week? Something to do with that?"

"Yeah, I just had some things to do, places to be." He said, shifting slightly on the stool.

Just then Greg's phone's shrill ring cut through the conversation.

"Yup?" he answered. "Right….. But isn't that a bit stupid? I mean that's the thing we weren't supposed to do right?" Nick looked quizzically at him. Greg kept talking. "Well I guess so….. I reckon I better do it since I got closest before, I mean Nick wasn't really that close, I was right in her face….." Nick was looking worried. "Ok, just talk me through it…." Greg started to leave the kitchen but Nick interrupted the phone conversation.

"Greg, wait what are you doing?"

Greg covered the phone with the palm of his hand.

"I have to take some samples from the body so they can find out what's growing on it."

"Can't we just get hazmat out here and leave? If it's as dangerous as all that we shouldn't be here."

"It's because it might be that dangerous that we can't leave here. What if they came in with their magical suits only to find it's not enough. They need to know what's growing on the body before they can do anything."

"I'll come with you then." Said Nick.

"It's best if you don't. I already got as close as I could get. If I'm already doomed, there's no point in you being doomed too."

"If you're doomed, so am I anyway, I've been sat in here with you for about half an hour."

Greg thought about this for a second. Then a muffled voice from the phone made him get moving.

"Sure, David I'm here. Nick's going to come along too."

Nick nodded and followed Greg into the hallway. The smell from the body was almost overpowering now. It was acidic but sweet and would have turned the hardiest of stomachs. As they walked towards the body, the extent of the mould was obvious. Thick black crusty looking growths covered the victim's face and extended down the neck under her clothes. Nick and Greg had to take a moment to get a breath before going any nearer.

"Hey David, this black stuff has grown…." Greg said into the phone. "How far? Well It's gone under the clothes and I'm not so excited about peeping under there…. Oh god you want me to do what?"

Greg took a pair of gloves and pulled them on tightly. Nick stood in silent support of his young friend as he knelt down painfully and pulled back the blackened eyelids. Greg gagged at the sight underneath. He then took a swab and scraped it in the black goo that trickled out from underneath. He coughed a few times then came back to the phone. "Ok, This lady better just be allergic to cat fur coz I do _not_ want to end up like this! ….. Oh, no way. Dude you owe me one after this."

Greg propped the phone back between his ear and his shoulder as he took out a small knife. He cut into the thick black crust and took out a sizeable chunk of flesh. "Ok you asshole, you better work the hardest you ever worked on this coz I don't want to be here one more second!"

Greg double sealed then triple sealed the samples then dropped them through the letterbox onto the doorstep for someone to whisk away to the lab.

"Now we wait?" asked Nick.

"Now we wait."

Warrick was helping Al Robbins to check all his medical journals for the suspected virus. If Al's suspicions were correct, his friends wouldn't have long before their breathing slowed, they started hallucinating and their organs would shut down. He had called the rest of the team and was trying his hardest but the medical journals were so complicated and his eyes were beginning to blur. He was scared for his friends and was hoping Al was wrong about the whole thing. So far, Grissom was completely fine, held in some quarantine room somewhere. If he was fine, maybe the others would be too.

In the kitchen of the house, Nick and Greg both sat at the kitchen counter. Waiting for news. Greg's eyes were heavy. The last week had been so hard he was exhausted and in pain.

"Well, are you?" Asked Nick.

"Am I what?"

"Ok. I asked if you were Ok, you look pale."

"I'm just tired, it's fine." Said Greg.

"You don't look fine."

Greg was staring at his hands again.

"He said something about male rape."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Warrick." Replied Greg. "He was making comments about male rape."

"But why…." Realisation crossed Nick's face. "Oh Greg."

"So I was gunning for him it's true."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"No, when was the rape?"

"Oh." Greg's eyes were really trying to close now.

"I guess it doesn't matter when does it."

"I guess not. Just thought. You know."

The pair sat in silence with a big awkward piece of information filling the table between them. Greg folded his arms on the table and laid his head down.

"Not much air in here don't you think?" he mumbled through his arms.

Nick, who was feeling fine, leaned in to Greg's face and placed a hand on his forehead. He felt hot. Greg had closed his eyes.

"Hey Greggo what are you doing? Come one, sit up you're on duty."

Greg just mumbled something and sat still. His breathing was becoming deeper.

"_Greg!_ Hey, come on man" Nick shook Greg's shoulder roughly. Greg just groaned and screwed his eyes tighter.

Nick grabbed Greg's phone off the desk and dialled Doc Robbins. He wasn't prepared for Warrick to answer.

"Warrick? What are you doing?" asked Nick

"I'm helping the Doc, trying to get some information about this virus. What's going on, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but Greg doesn't look so good"

Warrick hissed air through his teeth.

"Where's the Doc?" asked Nick

"He's fetching some more books, he'll be back in a second."

"Good, I'm worried about Greg, he look's really sick."

"Ah, shit. Yeah, he'll be one second. Hey, I don't suppose Greg has said much about yesterday to you has he?"

"Yeah, he told me what happened. He told me what you were talking about I mean."

"That's good. I hoped he would."

"I don't think he wanted to. He is pretty out of it."

"I didn't say anything bad you know. Just thinking things through. I had no idea." Warrick said, as if in apology.

"People often don't have any idea."

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Well that depends on how fast the lab is working." replied Nick

"No, I mean the other thing."

"Oh. Um, Well I never knew about it before so I reckon he is dealing."

"Oh, man. You never knew about it before because it happened last week." Warrick said sadly.

Nick looked down at Greg. So pale. Breathing hard. So vulnerable. He didn't want to think about him fighting for his life, fighting off some attacker. Only to come to work hurt and scared and hear someone talking about something so raw and personal. A film of sweat was forming on Greg's forehead.

"Hey man, the Doc's here now, I'll put him on." Warrick interrupted Nick's thoughts.

"Hey Doc, Greg looks sick." Nick said urgently. "He's kind of out of it. It looks like he is having trouble breathing." Nick gazed over his friend slumped on the counter. "No, he's not cold, he feels hot. He's sweating." Nick listened to the Doctor's advice on the other end intently. "Ok, I'll try, hang on."

He placed a hand on Greg's shoulder and shook him hard. "_Greg_ hey man come on wake up!" He yelled into his ear. Greg made a small response but it couldn't even be called a mumble. "He's trying to respond but I can't make out what he's saying." Nick leaned close to Greg's face and carefully pulled back his eyelid. "His eyes pupils are pinpoints! Jesus, is he really sick? Is he going to turn out like the body in the hallway?" Al tried to calm him down and give advice but without the test results, there wasn't much they knew about what was happening to Greg.

"Ok, I'll do that and call you back in half an hour. Is Grissom ok? Do you know where he is?…. Oh that's good. I don't suppose they'll be letting him out anytime soon though?…. Ok well call me with any news at all. Anything!…. Sure, Ok bye." Nick hung up and turned to Greg who had firmly closed his eyes and was now gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry buddy, I'm going to have to move you down here ok?" Nick put an arm around Greg's waist and pulled his arm over his own shoulder. He pulled Greg off the counter and laid him on the floor so he would be able to get more air into his lungs. He then undid the top buttons of Greg's shirt. There wasn't even an effort of response now, just gasping and a rapidly draining colour.

Warrick heard only half of the Doctor's conversation with Nick. By the instructions he was giving it didn't sound good at all.

"What's going on?" He asked once Al had hung up.

"Greg is getting sick. He is having trouble breathing and is pretty non responsive."

"What's happening? Does he have this virus we are looking for?"

"I'm not sure, Nick said he was burning up, but I would expect the opposite."

"Could it be anything else? Is there something else that could have happened to him that would cause this?"

"Well that's pretty unlikely since it's come on so fast it must have been something really recent."

"Like last week?"

"What are you getting at Warrick?"

"Well I don't think he'd want me to tell you unless I had to."

"Warrick. If you know anything at all you better tell me right now!"  
Warrick looked down at the text book on the table. He didn't know Al that well and knew that Greg would be pissed if he knew he was betraying his friendship. But it had to be done. What if it was important?

"He was raped last week."

Al didn't seem taken aback at all.

"Well with a shock like that, the body can react in strange ways. It can take time to respond and react."

"So could it be related?"

"I'm not sure without seeing him and without getting these test results back. All we can do is keep reading and getting all the information we can."

"Ok, we keep reading. It feels pretty useless though." Warrick wished he could be there with his friends helping out in some way. But he knew if he went down to the scene, all he would be able to do is stand outside and look at the front door.

"And that information is private ok?" He said. He didn't want to make common knowledge of Greg's life.

"Sure" Al nodded understandingly.

On the kitchen floor, Nick was talking quietly to Greg, hoping he could hear what he was saying. A shrill sound made him jump. His own phone was ringing this time.

"Hello?"

"Nick, it's Grissom. What's going on, are you guys ok?"

"Grissom! Where are you?"

"I'm still in quarantine but they did get me a phone - after a lot of hassle."

"Are you ok? You aren't sick or anything?"  
"I'm fine. What about you guys? You aren't still trying to process the scene I hope."

"Not exactly."

"How do you not exactly process a scene?"

"Not exactly ok."  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"It's Greg. He's sick."

"What's wrong?" Grissom sounded panicked.

"He cant breathe."

"Can you put him on?"

"No, he can't talk either. He's burning up Grissom. He looks awful."

"Did you call Doc Robbins?"

"Yeah, I talked to him but he doesn't have many answers until they know what's going on with that virus."

Grissom wiped a hand over his face. He was stuck in a sterile little room while his team was suffering out in the field in a rotting virus ridden house.

"Where's Greg now? Are you with him?"

"Yeah we're both in the kitchen. Greg's on the floor. He got right up to the body you know. He had to touch it too. He had gloves but who knows if that even did any good. I should have said something. I shouldn't have let him get that close."

Nick put his hand on Greg's chest. His breathing was slightly easier now but he still looked awful.

"I was the one who told him to look at the body Nick. Don't start feeling guilty. Greg needs you to be strong."  
Nick knew there was another reason why Greg should have been taken more care of but didn't want to mention it. It wasn't his place to talk about it.

Greg was starting to move. He looked like he was trying to get away from something in a dream. His muscles tensed and his breathing was quickening yet more.

"Grissom I'm going to go, Greg's getting worse. I'll keep in touch." With that Nick hung up.

"Hey Greg what are you doing?" Nick tried to sooth the younger man by putting his hand on his forehead. It felt hot and raw.

"Greg? Hey man don't freak out on me!"

He decided to help keep Greg cool by taking off his shirt.

"I'm just trying to cool you down ok? Just keep calm." he reached down and carefully undid the buttons on Greg's shirt, slowly revealing a chest that looked bruised and sore. Nick took a deep breath, feeling sick at the thought of his friend being in so much pain. He pulled off the shirt completely and couldn't help but examine Greg's body, looking at the bruises and marks. There was one large round mark on his ribs presumably from where Warrick had kicked him. There were also older marks and a surprising amount of scars.

"Oh Greggo what's been happening to you?" He traced a hand over Greg's stomach where there was a deep but obviously old scar running across.

Nick decided to give the Doc another call.

"Hi Nick, are you ok? Is Greg any better?"

"No, he seems to be in pain, his whole body is tense, he's shaking all over."

"Yes, I expected that. It means he is fighting."

"So that's a good thing?"

"Actually, it means he does have some sort of aggressive virus like I thought."

"How come I haven't got sick yet? I've been with him all this time and if it got him this quick how am I still fine?"

"Greg wasn't born in the States right?"

"Um, no I think he was born in Sweden and he came over with his mom when he was a kid. What does that have to do with the virus?"  
"It's just an idea I have, but the childhood inoculations are different in each country. The drugs they use and the diseases they treat can vary. The victim in the house was brought up in Finland and the only other similar cases were with people from Northern European countries."  
"So you know what it is? That's great!"

"Well, not quite. It is the virus I thought it was, but has some properties nobody expected."

"What does that mean?" Nick was getting frustrated.

"It means it has mutated. It means you have to keep holding on until we can do a couple more tests."

"No, no way. You should see Greg. He is in a state, I don't know what to do for him."

"Just keep him cool, try to get some water into him and let me know if anything changes."

"Ok, but you better be working damn hard on a cure."

"Nothing less." Replied the Doctor.

"Is Warrick still there? Can you put him on?"

"Sure, he's still here." Nick took a deep breath as Al handed the phone over.

"Nick? Are you guys ok?"

"No we aren't. I saw what you did to Greg, there's a decent size twelve welt on his ribs." Nick was spitting anger. Warrick wished he could trade places with Greg right now. Anything to make it up to him.

"Ah, shit."

"Yeah, shit. You knew what happened to him, you knew what state he was in but you had to take it too far and kick him down.

"I know, I went too far. But he was in a rage, I've never seen him like that."

"And you've never seen these scars on his chest."

"Oh my god."

Nick shook his head, still stroking Greg's face, trying to keep him calm.

"Well I've got to go now, I need to take care of Greg."

"I'm sorry man." said Warrick.

"Tell that to Greg."

-tbc-

So what do you think? Yes, I went overboard on the phone calls and the whole Sweden thing was a stretch! But I'm just ploughing through this, I don't have a plan so any suggestions of where to take it? Any ideas at all are more than welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He felt tired. Nick was pulling him, talking to him, trying to keep him awake. All he wanted to do was sleep. He tried to tell him to leave him alone but the words didn't come out. It was so much effort to talk. He closed his eyes to rest for a while. For a minute it was beautiful but Nick kept pestering him. He dragged him onto the floor. Greg's body was so tired. He tried to push Nick away but found he couldn't move his arms. He could only lay there and try to breathe. It was so hard to breathe. He was so hot.

Nick's hands were on his face, touching his body. He said he had to cool down. He felt his shirt being pulled, being opened. Memories came thick and fast. Raw and painful, he wanted it all to stop. He wanted the hands to get off him. He tried to escape, to shake them off but his body wasn't moving right. It took so much energy to try to move and he tried his hardest. Pictures flashed in front of his eyes. Colours and faces and things he never wanted to see were pounding at his mind. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to breathe. But Nick wouldn't leave him alone.

Nick put the phone on the floor next to Greg. He was shaking and twitching and his body was covered in sweat. Clearly his friend was in pain, but there was nothing he could do. Then Nick remembered what the Doctor had said. He jumped up and got a glass of water. He then knelt down and propped up Greg's head on his lap. His hair was wet with sweat.

"You have to drink some water ok buddy? It will help."

But Greg couldn't respond enough to swallow the water so instead Nick poured the water onto Greg's face and chest and prayed.

Back in the lab Warrick and Al Robbins were still studying as hard as they could to beat the clock and come up with an answer. The longer it took the sicker Greg was getting. They hadn't heard from Nick in half an hour and they only hoped that was because Greg wasn't getting worse. They also couldn't get through to Catherine and Sara which was another major worry. They would want to know what was going on.

Warrick was getting angrier by the minute. Nick's words cut deep and he was saturated in guilt. He was trying to make it up to him but these text books were getting him nowhere. He wanted to be out there actively helping, not just reading books. Most of the words meant nothing to him and the text was getting blurry. Until he saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey Doc!"

"What is it?" asked Al

"Come look at this, it's talking about the virus and nationality."

"Let me see that." Al pushed his glasses up his nose and examined the book carefully. Warrick just stared at him, hoping to read a sign of happiness on the man's face.

Al merely picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello?"

"Nick? It's Al, how's Greg doing?"

"I did what you said but he isn't responding to anything. He's still burning up and he's having trouble breathing."

"Ok, Warrick found out something useful and I will get on to the medics in about two seconds. I just need to get you to do something first."

"Anything! What is it?"

"I need you to get Greg as cold as possible. Get him in some cold water if you can, get some ice, get anything. I'll get some equipment to you somehow and I'll need to get some samples from Greg. But I only need to do a small test, then we should be able to treat him."

"That's great, yeah. Get him cold then get some samples. Do you think he will be ok?"

"It all depends on how fast we can move Nick. If we get moving and the test comes out the way I hope it will, he should recover."

"Ok that's fantastic!"

"Wait, Nick."

"What is it?" he detected further concern in the Doctor's voice.

"I think Greg might start hallucinating soon as the fever gets worse. I need you to stay calm and help him through it. I'll try to get something to you to give him if he needs sedating. I think his body will be in shock already so be careful with him and call me if you need." Warrick must have told the doctor about what happened to Greg. Nick thought. He hoped it was out of concern, not out of gossip.

"I'm here for him. I'll do whatever it takes" Nick replied. "Talk to you soon."

Nick hung up and turned his attention back to Greg half naked on the floor. Covered in bruises and scars nobody knew about. Tense, shaking and sweating. Barely an hour ago he was fine. Or he seemed fine.

Hands on his body. Trying to breathe. He was there, looking at him. Looking at his body, seeing his scars. Thinking about where he got them, thinking about what happened. He wanted it all to go away and to rest in the warm black space. But he felt sick. He was really sick and nobody was coming to help apart from Nick whose eyes were burning his body. Then the darkness came and swallowed him up.

Nick took Greg's body and pulled him to his feet. His eyes stayed screwed tightly shut and his body didn't relax. Nick ignored the unprocessed crime scene around him and dragged Greg up the stairs into the bathroom. Trying to be gentle he put his friend into the bath.

"I'm really sorry. I truly am. I'm not trying to hurt you, just trust me ok? Just trust me." With that he reached for Greg's belt buckle. He undid the buckle and started on Greg's jeans. He felt awful. He was taking privacy from a man who had very little privacy left. Nick swallowed and thought about how he was helping Greg, not torturing him. Although it felt the opposite. He undid the fly and pulled Greg's jeans off. He then turned the shower on and soaked Greg in cold water. The shock was too much for Greg whose body jacked as though it was being attacked.

"Ah, shit, Greg it's ok, I'm here, its ok!"

Greg's head was shaking from side to side and his covered his head as though in protection. He coughed and winced in pain. He clawed at his eyes and curled his legs up to his chest.

Cold. Wet. He was shocked back into existence. His body was shaking, he was soaking wet. Nick was still with him, holding his body in the water. He had taken his clothes off while he was unconscious. He had been powerless. Again. Hands on him, touching his body. Panic consumed him. Get off. Get off. Get away.

"_Greg_ its ok, hey man" Nick reached out and tried to soothe his friend. Greg reacted by grabbing Nick's wrist with one hand. Blood smeared over his wrist and mixed with the water. Nick looked for more blood and was horrified when he saw it was coming from his eyes. Tremors racked his body. Nick tried to hold him still but he was just uncontrollable. Instead, he jumped in the bath with Greg and grabbed for the shower head. He held his friend across the chest with one arm and doused him with the other. Greg was getting more agitated, his hands were trying to claw at Nick whist also protect his own body.

"I'm just trying to keep you cool, it's ok, I'm here for you."

After a few seconds of this, Nick decided it couldn't be as worth it as the Doc made out. He turned the shower off and just sat there holding Greg close. He stayed perfectly still, hoping to keep Greg calm by not moving him any more. Once the water stopped, Greg's body stopped thrashing. Every muscle was tensed and his eyes were screwed tightly shut but he had relaxed his grip on Nick's wrist enough to allow the blood back to his hand.

"It's ok, I'm still here buddy, just relax now. Help is on its way"

As he said this he heard the door open and someone call out "Nick? Greg? Are you ok?"

-tbc

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It was really nice of you! Especially those who pointed out the glaring error which I won't point out now in case you missed it (I'm guessing not many people did miss it though!) I may try to work that into the plot later on just to cover my ass! Haha.

So any further thoughts? I've got a bit more of a plan now but if you want any more of anything in particular just shout!

Ciao dudes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're up here!" Nick yelled back, hoping to god it was some paramedics. He was desperate for some help - _any_ help for Greg.

Footsteps ran up the stairs up to the landing.

"In the bathroom" Nick yelled out.

The footsteps ran down the hall and the bathroom door opened.

"Grissom! How the hell did they let you back in here?"

Grissom just took in the scene for a moment. Nick was soaking wet kneeling in the bath with Greg held tight to his body. Greg had lost all colour and most of his clothes. He was tense as a spring, twitching and shaking. Clearly he was in pain and very sick. There was blood creeping out from his closed eyes. Grissom put down the small box he was carrying.

"Oh my god is he ok?"

"I don't know! The Doc's working on it but I don't know how much they know about what the virus is. I'm trying to keep him cool but he just keeps sweating. But how are you here? Can the paramedics come now?" Nick's eyes were so hopeful.

"They have an idea about what this is so they could do some basic tests. Since I'm not sick at all and I had already been in here I got them to let me back in. I'm afraid the paramedics can't come in yet though."

"Ah, shit." Nick looked down at Greg in his arms. Every muscle tense and trembling.

Grissom knelt down and leaned in to talk to Greg.

"Hey Greg, it's Grissom. I know you aren't happy right now, but I need you to listen to me very carefully." His voice was soft and calming in contrast with Nick's panic.

"I am going to take some blood from you so we can see how to get you better." Grissom opened the box and pulled out a needle. He turned to Nick.

"Keep holding him still ok?" Nick nodded and shifted so one arm was around Greg's chest and the other was holding Greg's arm.His armwas incredibly stiff and didn't want to move away from where it was protecting his head.

Grissom took Greg's arm and poised the needle over his vein. Greg didn't move at all when the needle was plunged into his vein and blood was pulled. It was as if he didn't feel a thing.

"Ok Greg that was great." Grissom still sounded so calm, acting as if it were a normal day at the office.

"Now I want you to take a minute and really try to relax."

"What comes next?" Nick was afraid when Grissom took a sterile swab out of the box.

"I have to take a sample from his eye." Grissom said calmly, looking Nick in the eyes.

Nick took a deep breath. Greg's eyes were clamped shut and there was blood seeping out, mixing with the sweat and water. He let go of Greg's arm and held his head still instead.

Grissom leaned in and pulled one of Greg's eyes open. He was careful of the bruise on his cheek but had to be tough to get a good enough sample. Greg's body flinched and his head tried to get away from the pain. But Nick had him held like a vice. His eye was red with blood so that Grissom couldn't even see soft brown pools underneath. Greg's legs kicked as Grissom swabbed the corner of his eye.

"Ok, it's all over now Greg, just relax." he said softly, packing up the samples and triple bagging them. "I have to drop these outside, I'll be right back." He said to Nick. Then he ran down the stairs to drop the samples through the letter box so it could be whisked away and tested.

When he returned Nick hadn't movedand Greg had stopped struggling so much.

Grissom stood there and looked at Greg. He was thin but toned and his tense muscles were clearly visible against his slim build. Grissom acknowledged the bruises on his body and the scars. Some were clearly old, but some were fresh and probably still painful. Something terrible had been happening to him and he had no idea what. Nick looked up and saw Grissom's gaze.

"I don't know either" He said sadly.

"This is new." He said, a hint of anger in his voice. "And this is even newer!" is said, indicating the bruise on his ribs. He looked up at Nick, looking for an explanation.

Nick looked down at Greg's scarred chest. He didn't want to be the one to tell Grissom about what happened yesterday.

"It was Warrick. They had a fight yesterday." He said quietly.

Grissom's anger coursed through his voice. "_Warrick_ did this? What the hell for?"

"They were talking about something personal and Greg attacked him."

"I saw Warrick today, he was perfectly fine. He didn't mention anything about a fight."

"I don't think he wanted to discuss it."

"And I suppose he is also responsible for that bruise on his face?"

"Yeah"

Grissom's face flushed with anger. He just stared at Greg shaking and sweating.

"I think" said Nick "It was kind of self defence though. Apparently Greg freaked out and was gunning for him." He hated Warrick for what he did but if Grissom got involved his job could be on the line.

"And this?" Grissom touched the largest of Greg's scars. Greg's stomach tightened in protest.

"I don't know. I have no idea what those old ones are." Grissom picked up a tone in Nick's voice. He didn't look him in the eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Nick sighed, reluctant to open up Greg's personal life without him knowing. What if he could hear every word they said?

Greg's body jerked and Nick was caught off guard. He slipped and lost his grip of Greg's chest. Greg slid down the bath, cracking his head as he went down. He was flinching and seemed to be fighting something.

"We need to get him out of there." Said Grissom urgently. Nick grabbed Greg's arms and together they hauled the smaller man out and onto the floor. Grissom wasn't surprised at how light he was.

Greg was hallucinating. Faces and hands were grabbing at him. Colours flashed and attackers came for him. Terror coursed through his body. He tried to yell out but his voice wasn't working. All Nick and Grissom heard was strangled moans. They tried to hold him still but he struggled against them hard. For what seemed like an hour Greg fought off his attackers as well as Nick and Grissom. Blood streamed from his eyes in the effort.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted the struggle. Grissom leapt up and left Nick to try to control Greg. A second later Grissom came back in with a packet that had been put through the letter box. He pulled out a needle.

"There's a note too. 'Like we talked about, only use this if he gets bad. After last week we don't want to leave him with his thoughts too long. Al' What is this?" Grissom asked.

"Ah, yes, Al said he'd send a sedative in case Greg freaked out!" He held down Greg's arm and injected the clear liquid. Greg gasped as the sedative raced through his veins and slowed his heart. For a moment they just knelt there and watched Greg's breathing slow and his body relax.

"What happened last week?" Asked Grissom.

Nick put his hand on Greg's shoulder. "I'm not sure it's my place to tell you."  
"Al Robbins knows but not me?"

"I think Warrick told him,"

"Warrick knows too? The guy who apparently beat him up yesterday!"

Grissom was getting angrier at his team by the second.

"I wasn't there so I don't know what happened between them, but it's something personal to Greg that I don't think he wants spread about."

Grissom was torn between pushing for the information he desperately wanted, and letting Greg keep some sort of privacy out of all this.

He looked down at Greg's bruised face. Some slightly older bruising trailed across his hip and below the line of his boxers. Some terrible abuse had been inflicted on the poor man and he couldn't let the gossip and violence continue. He couldn't do that to Greg, no matter what the situation.

"Nick, I want you to tell me everything you know right now. If Greg is angry, tell him I threatened you with suspension. Tell him anything but I want the truth from you right now."

Nick looked down and squeezed Greg's shoulder as if in apology.

"Last week Greg was attacked."  
"Who by?" Grissom asked

"I don't know"

"Well how did it happen?"

"I don't know that either. All I know is he was attacked and that's what him and Warrick were fighting about."

"So why all the secrecy?" Grissom was confused.

"Well, it… he was raped."

Grissom said nothing. Nick wasn't sure he'd heard. Or understood. He didn't seem to be reacting. Just thinking.

Then he did something Nick thought was very strange. He stood up and closed the blind. He then switched the light off so that the room was plunged into a dim half-light.

"What are you doing?" Nick felt the need to whisper for some reason. Grissom whispered back.

"I think Greg has been through enough. He should be able to rest and feel safe for a while." He then leaned in to Greg's ear and whispered to him.

"You are safe here Greg. We are right here to take care of you. Just relax ok. Just breathe and relax." He stroked Greg's forehead with his thumb in a tender reassurance that touched Nick deeply.

After a few minutes of sitting like that in the darkness even Greg's trembling had stopped and his eyes, although still closed, weren't screwed so tight.

Back in the lab Doc Robbins and Warrick were waiting for the computer to process the results of Greg's blood tests. They stood perfectly still, hardly daring to breathe. When the computer finally beeped and spat out several sheets of paper, Al snatched them up and studied them. Warrick tried to determine from his expression what the results showed. The Doctor's brow furrowed.

"Oh dear" he said.

"What is it?" Asked Warrick

"I hope they haven't given Greg that sedative yet!" The Doctor replied, grabbing the phone and frantically dialling.

- tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At last the cold stopped. The pain in his eyes was almost unbearable. He knew there were still eyes on his body and he could feel Nick's arms around him. He could also hear Grissom's voice although the actual words couldn't quite make it through the pain and the flashing faces and noises in his head. It was a comfort to have Grissom there. But it was an extra pair of eyes to burn into his body and more hands to touch him.

Grissom and Nick sat next to Greg who was sprawled on the floor of the bathroom. He was breathing better and his body had relaxed. They were quiet in the semi-darkness just waiting for the paramedics to take over and make Greg better.

The piercing sound of Nick's phone made the pair jump. Nick grabbed the phone before it could ring again.

"Hello?" He answered quietly.

"Nick! It's Al. Listen to me. Did you give Greg that sedative yet?"  
"Yeah . He was freaking out so I gave it him."

"Oh dear." Al sighed.

"But he's doing a lot better. He's calmed down and he's breathing better."

"I need you to check him over for me. Tell me his pulse, his pupils, his responses, everything you can."

"Is there a problem? Did you find something out?"

"Yeah, we found something out. Greg's samples are different from the earlier victim's. I just need all the information you can give me right now. That sedative might be slowing his heart, restricting blood to his brain."

Nick swallowed hard. "Ok" he said. He took Greg's wrist and sought out his vein. "His pulse is actually kind of weak and it's a lot slower than before." He opened one of Greg's eyes very slowly and carefully. "Oh shit, his eyes are so bloody! I can't really see the pupil. No, wait, it's still a pinpoint."

"Ok, I need you to check him over for any rashes or marks on his skin."

"We need the light." Nick said to Grissom

"What?" Asked Al

"We turned the light off to help him relax." Nick explained. "Right, give us a second."

Nick and Grissom studied Greg's body for any marks that could have been caused by the virus. It was hard. Greg's body was a mess of bruises and scars. Both men felt horrible scrutinising the body of their friend who had been through so much already. But they wanted to be thorough. They checked over Greg's chest, moving to his arms and down to his stomach and legs.

"Nothing so far Doc, just wait a minute though" Nick said. He then took Greg's shoulder and rolled him onto his side. Grissom checked over his back. He met Nick's eyes and shook his head sadly.

"Nick, there's something here. This isn't another bruise, it's definitely some sort of rash."

"Grissom found a rash on Greg's back" Nick told Al before moving round to get a look for himself.

"It's dark red blotches. It looks like its swelling up!"

"Ok that's bad. It means Greg didn't have the immunisations I'd expected. It means you will have to wait a bit longer and will have to help Greg through."

"Of course! Just tell me what to do for him!"

"Try to keep him awake. Don't let him get too far into unconsciousness. Get a cold compress on that rash. Keep him fighting the virus. I'm sending everything I have to the CDC"

"He's already unconscious!" Nick was starting to despair.

"Then try to wake him up. He might have trouble responding even if he is awake though. Keep talking to him, moving him, anything. I'll call you soon."

"Ok Doc, thanks."

Nick turned to Grissom and explained what the Doctor had said.

The fear in Grissom's eyes betrayed his calm exterior. They both turned to Greg on his back on the floor between them. Nick sighed.

"I hate to do this to him" He said to Grissom who nodded.

"It needs to be done I guess." Grissom replied. He then took Greg's shoulders in his hands and shook him hard.

"_Greg_ hey, wake up! Come on, get back with us!"

It was nice in the peaceful darkness. Everything had disappeared and it was warm and calming. Then someone was shouting at him. He was being shaken. Piercing light was stinging his eyes. Every word grated on his brain and every touch felt like fire. But they didn't stop. They kept shaking him, touching him, shouting at him. It was unbearable.

Greg's body tensed and shifted. His eyes screwed tighter shut against the pain. Nick joined in.

"Hey buddy you have to wake up. You have to keep with us and keep fighting. Come on Greg wake up!" He then turned to Grissom "Can you hold him up? I want to get to his back."

"Sure. What did the Doc say about it?"

"He just said to get a cold compress. He was more concerned about Greg being awake."

Nick pulled Greg up to a sitting position and Grissom held him there. He was careful of the bruises, but maybe the pain of him touching them would help to wake him up. Grissom was worried by how little Greg fought them now. He was tense, presumably with pain, but he had lost all physical control. His head rolled like a doll which made Grissom cringe. His body was still wet with sweat and cold water, soaking Grissom's shirt as he held him to his body.

Nick grabbed a towel and ran it under the cold tap. He then tried to get a good look at Greg's back. It was deep red on his shoulder blades. Nick pressed the cold towel against the darkest area and Greg flinched at the shock of the cold.

"You with us Greggo? Did that hurt? I'll have to do it more if you don't tell us to stop"

He wanted to shout at them to get off. To leave him in the pain, to leave him alone. His mouth wasn't working. His body wasn't moving. He could feel Grissom holding him close and it was strange. The man had always been so distant, so disapproving. He wanted to move his arms and pull Grissom off him. To claw at his stinging eyes. To run and run. Instead he took a moment to control his breathing. He focussed all his energy on one word.

"..ff"

"What? Did he just say something?" Nick asked Grissom excitedly.

"Yes, he tried! Greg. Focus. What did you say?"

Greg took another moment to control his body and take a breath.

"...Off"

"Do you think he's still hallucinating?" Asked Nick.

"No, he doesn't want us to touch him."

"Greg, we are trying to help you. You're really sick and we have to help you ok?"

The frustration was almost overwhelming. No more hands on him, no more pain. Greg forced the pain back and concentrated on moving his body. It was like moving lead. His arm shuddered and trembled as it dragged itself off the floor. He raised his hand enough to grab hold of Grissom's wrist.

Grissom could feel Greg's hand trembling as it clamped on to his wrist. Blood smeared between Greg's fingers.  
"It's ok, we're not trying to hurt you." Grissom said calmly.

Greg pushed back the searing pain and slowly opened his eyes. The light in the room was blinding and tinted red. Grissom's eyes were right in front of his own.

"Off" he said once more. Grissom saw the pleading and the pain in the young man's eyes.

"Nick he is really serious. I think we can sit him up and talk to him, but after his attack I don't want to do him any more damage by keeping hold of him."

Nick considered the argument for a moment.

"Yeah, ok let's get him over here then."

Together Nick and Grissom took Greg's arms and dragged him over to the wall. Nick put the cold towel on Greg's back as they leant him against the wall. Then they sat back and kept a few feet distance.

"There you go buddy, we're nowhere near now. But we aren't leaving the room ok. We have to keep an eye on you until the Doc comes with the cure."

Finally the hands left him. His body was his own again. He still felt their eyes on his bare and broken skin but they weren't touching him. As the effort of speaking and moving subsided it was taken over with the pain once more. There they sat, counting the seconds.

Warrick was slightly refreshed with a new cup of coffee and ten minutes of fresh air in his lungs. He didn't like having his face in the books and was getting so frustrated the Doc had told him to take a breather. Warrick knew it was now out of their hands. He didn't know how Greg was holding up and he hoped with all his heart the guy was ok. Guilt was slowly eating at him. He had treated him so badly. Even if Greg was trying to attack him, he wasn't of sound mind and he shouldn't have reacted how he did. These thoughts played over and over again. He saw the anger in Greg's dead eyes as he lunged for him and how the anger turned to pain when he had kicked the younger man down. Hard.

Warrick was playing the scene over for the hundredth time when he heard a female voice behind him.

"I didn't know you were interested in biological contaminants Warrick."

He span round and saw Sara standing there with her usual Grin on her face. She didn't know. She didn't know anything because nobody had been able to get hold of her.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you!"

"Calm down Warrick, my phone died. I've just come on shift now."

"Oh. Well you should know what's been going on."

"What?" Sara asked. The solemn look on Warrick's face chilled her slightly and her grin dropped.

Warrick explained the situation as gently as he could. Sara took a minute to take it all in before responding.

"So he's stuck in there and we can't do _anything_?" Sara was angry at herself for not finding out earlier.

"Pretty much yeah. I've been trying to do some research, but it's so rare it's barely been heard of."

"But the Doc has some blood samples from Greg? Is he finding out a cure or something?"

"He tried to find out any information that means we can get in there and get Greg some medical attention. But his blood wasn't reacting right in the tests so he handed it over to the CDC."

"So what can I do?"

"Since researching is pretty redundant right now I say we find Catherine and head over to the house."

There was a lump in Sara's throat as they left the lab. It was as though they were preparing for the worst.

In the bathroom Nick and Grissom sat against one wall while their friend was slumped against the opposite one. They both longed to hold him and wipe the sweat off his forehead. In some way let him know they were there for him. But they didn't want to cause him more distress. All they could do was talk to him to keep him awake and watch him breathe. Although his breathing was becoming more laboured.

"That's it Greg, just hold on." Grissom said.

Nick turned to Grissom and whispered "Hey, Greg looks like he's having more trouble breathing to me."

"Hmm. Yes me too." Grissom replied. "Hey Greg! What's going on? Can you breathe ok?" Grissom said in a loud voice. There was a slight movement of Greg's head.

"No?" Nick asked. "We're going to have to move you againthen buddy. Just so you can get more air ok?"

Nick and Grissom moved over to Greg and gently laid him down so he was on his back. Greg started shaking his head harder.

"Hey, it's ok, we're not trying to hurt you" Nick tried to soothe the young man. Greg just shook harder, his body was tensing.

"I think something's happening to him!" Grissom practically yelled.

"Shit! Hey Greg you ok? What's going on?" Greg just gasped for breath as his body arched in pain.

-tbc

(Cheers for the pointers Ze Queen Of Bleu)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Catherine walked into her kitchen and closed the door of the dishwasher which had been left open yet again. She put the bread back in the cupboard and cleared away last night's plates. It had been a hectic weekend with Lindsay having a sleepover party last night and having to prepare to give evidence in court the next day.

Catherine walked to the corner and picked up the phone receiver from it's hook on the wall. Still no dial tone. She made a mental note to call the phone company as soon as she got to work. It had been a week now since the line went dead and the company denied all knowledge. She picked up her mobile and saw that the screen read twelve missed calls. Scrolling down the list she saw they were all from work. She wasn't due in for an hour, it wasn't long for them to wait.

Sitting the passenger seat of Warrick's car, Sara watched the gaudy lights turn into suburban houses and green lawns.As they turned on to the street where the original crime scene was, she was surprised by the amount of activity. They had to show their IDs to a police officer before being allowed to drive further on to join the small crowd of police cars and officers outside the house in question. An ambulance stood waiting with its doors open awaiting for the patient to be rushed inside and whizzed to the hospital. Sara caught a glimpse inside the ambulance. Wires and equipment were stacked and stored within easy reach of an empty stretcher. As much as it made her sick to think of Greg attached to the monitors and equipment inside, she wished he was there instead of stuck inside the house.

Warrick had walked off to talk to the officer in charge. Sara gazed up at the house and decided to give Catherine another try.

Catherine was standing in the kitchen eating a snack whilst reading the paper. Her phone buzzed as it vibrated on the counter and she looked up to see who was calling. Sighing she reluctantly picked it up.

"Hi Sara" She answered.

"Catherine! Warrick's been trying to call you for hours!"

"Yeah it's been a bit crazy here, but I'm coming down in about twenty minutes so I can catch up soon."

"I'm not calling about work. There's a bit of a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Catherine picked up on the anxiousness in Sara's voice.

"Well, Greg's been infected with something at a crime scene. We need you to go to the CDC and put the pressure them."

"The _CDC_? What's Greg been infected with?"

"Well that's what they are trying to figure out."

"Where is he?"

"He's still in the crime scene but Nick and Grissom are with him."

"Ok, I'm getting in the car right now, you can tell me the details on the way."

Nick didn't think he could watch Greg any more. His pain was more contaminating than the virus causing it. With every body-wrenching wave of pain Nick was filled with pain too. He didn't want to see his friend have to go through any more. Grissom was cool as ever on the outside, trying to soothe Greg and cool his face. But Nick knew that despite his lack of overt emotion, Grissom was a very deep man who felt a lot for Greg. He was secretly drawn to the young man's passion and maybe a little jealous of the way he wore his heart on his sleeve. This all came across in the way Grissom talked to gently and quietly to Greg now. Barely above a whisper.

Greg's body had been wrenched and he had been gasping for air for far too long now. Nick picked up his phone to call Dr Robbins. Just to have someone give advice was better than watching Greg slowly getting weaker with no sign of let up.

"Yes Nick it's me" The Doc answered.

"Doc! You have to have heard something back by now. Greg's convulsing or something. I think he's with us, he's just in so much pain." Nick blurted.

"I'm sorry Nick, just try to keep him cool and comfortable. I can't tell you anything more. After my own tests I found he wasn't like any other recorded case. Maybe he skipped some childhood immunisations or something, but they are compulsory in Sweden. But I don't have his medical records so-"

"-Norway." Nick interrupted.

"What?"

"Norway. Greg's Norwegian!"

"Warrick said his family was from Sweden."

"Well he's fucking wrong! Does that change anything?"

"It might change a whole lot. I'll get on to the CDC right now. Keep hanging in there Nick." With that Al hung up.

Nick's face reddened with helpless frustration.

"_Damn_ it Greg! Don't do this!" He cupped his hands around Greg's face but his body was writhing hard.

"Greg come on man it's ok. Shit!"

He was trying to hold Greg's head still as though all he needed to do was concentrate and the pain would stop.

The pain didn't stop.

The vein in Nick's temple was throbbing as he struggled with Greg's body.

"_Stop_ it, come on now for fuck's sake!"

He tightened his grip on Greg's face.

Grissom saw Greg's chest hitch as he struggled to take in air.

"Nick" he said.

Nick kept his iron grip on Greg's head. A new sheen of sweat was beginning to cover Greg's head and chest.

Grissom saw his body hitch again.

"_Nick!_"

Nick seemed possessed and kept his hands firmly clamped on the poor man's body. A strangled choke came from Greg's throat as his body struggled for air.

"For God's sake!" Grissom yelled as he pushed Nick away from Greg with all his strength. Nick fell against the wall with a bang. He glared up at Grissom, red faced and with tears of frustration in the corners of his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. Grissom didn't look up but was concentrating on feeling Greg's neck for a pulse.

"You have to get yourself together. Greg can't breathe. He needs you to be strong and calm ok? Freaking out is only going o hurt him even more. Now pull yourself together!"

As Nick absorbed Grissom's harsh words for a second, the only sound was of Greg's sweat covered skin against the linoleum.

"Ok?" Asked Grissom.

Nick took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes roughly.

He leaned forward to where Grissom was feeling Greg's neck, a frown firmly creasing his face.

Greg's head cracked against the floor as his back arched in one last feeble thrash of pain. Choked gasps barely escaped his lips.

"His heart…" said Grissom.

In a flash he was on his knees, placing his palms on the centre of Greg's wet chest. He pumped down hard, trying not to think about the extra bruises he was adding to the young man's body. Nick tilted Greg's now still head back, leaned down and breathed into his lungs. Grissom carried on pounding Greg's chest and noticed a tear roll down Nick's red cheek.

Catherine stood in the dark corridor outside lab 4 at the Centre for Disease Control building. It was a small, innocuous building on the far side of town with dark windows and 60s style grey clad walls. She peered in the small safety glass window to try to see what the technicians were going.

Having heard from Sara all she knew, Catherine felt like she was in a game of Chinese whispers and Greg's life was the prize. Nobody knew the real details apart from Nick and Grissom.

Two men in blue contamination suits peered into microscopes and stirred test tubes. Catherine tapped on the window. Nobody heard her through the safety doors and thick suits. She banged again hard and waved frantically. One of the technicians looked up and came over to the window.

"Are you working on the Sanders case?" Catherine shouted through the glass.

"Yeah." The man mouthed and nodded back.

"I need an update. Now." Catherine shouted, holding up her ID.

"Look, we're running behind and I don't have time to stand and chat." With that he turned to go.

"Wait!" Catherine yelled. "I need to tell the people with him what to do. What is this thing?" The man turned back to the glass.

"If we'd have been given the right information in the first place I might have an answer for you now. We are only just understanding why his blood isn't reacting right and that's thanks to misinformation from you guys about Sanders's nationality for god's sake. Now I'm going back to work to actually try to help the guy!"

"You'll let me know as soon as you find something?" Catherine asked. The technician nodded curtly and turned back to his desk.

"Thank you!" she added as an afterthought before heading back to the lobby to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I moved cities so went through a series of temp jobs and moved house three times before I got settled, got a cat etc. Anyway, I'm here now and ready to pick up where I left off. I know its annoying when you're into something and it doesn't get updated so I really do apologise. Anyway, where were we….

Chapter 6

The hours ticked by so slowly, across the city everyone on the team was in their own personal limbo. Catherine could only pace the halls at the CDC, sipping cold coffee and staring at the grey walls. Warrick and Sara sat on the curb outside the fateful house. Two ambulances and various medics were milling around equally as helpless. Police guarded strings of yellow tape that kept out the crowds of gawpers here to stare at all the commotion. Warrick and Sara could only stare at the ground and imagine what was going on inside.

Together Grissom and Nick had got Greg back into a stable, if unconscious condition. He now had a fresh red bruise on his chest from the CPR and a rather grey colour over the rest of his body.

Nick was leaning against the side of the bath just staring at Greg's face, drained and smeared with blood. Grissom was stood leaning against the door in a silent contemplation. Nick couldn't sit there staring any longer. He stood up and picked up a towel. He ran it under the tap and began to clean up Greg's face. His eyes were bloodshot and Nick was gentle as he wiped the dried blood from Greg's eyes.

"How much longer will they keep us here?" he asked Grissom, the anger coming through in his voice.

"Well it's been a good few hours now, but it depends what tests they've had to do as to how long it will take. It could be a lot longer yet."

"I just can't stand it much more, we're sitting ducks, we can't do anything at all!"

"Just keep him comfortable and stay calm, we'll not help anything by getting angry."

Nick knew he was right. But he couldn't sit by his friend's unconscious body much longer.

Catherine was almost in a trance staring down into her coffee cup. Her mind had wandered and her constant anxiousness had made her tired. The sound of a heavy door slamming shut snapped her back into reality.

She jumped up and saw a man running towards her unzipping his biohazard suit. He held out a small vial and syringe.

"Your friend is very lucky" he said "give him this and he'll be stable enough to bring in here for more help. It's not a cure but it will hold back the disease until we get him here."

"Thank you so much!" she blurted.

"The others need to come in here too to be checked over too. I'll call the guys at the scene and tell them to get ready"

"Ok I'll tell them"

Catherine whipped out her cell phone and speedialled Grissom as she took the vial and ran for the door.

The shrill sound of Grissom's phone made both him and Nick jump.

"Catherine?" Grissom answered

"Yeah, it's me. I've got something here you need to give to Greg then they can take him in."

"Oh that's great news" he said as Nick jumped to his feet, eager to hear the news.

"You have to come in too but at least we can get you all out of there."

"Of course, that's fine just tell us what you need us to do."

"Just hang tight, we'll get you the syringe and the biohazard team will take you all in."

"Fast as you can then Catherine."

"No less."

Grissom hung up the phone and turned to Nick. "Catherine is on her way with an injection for Greg then they can take us all in." Nick's hands flew up into the air. "Thank god!"

Warrick and Sara were keeping a look out for Catherine having been given the heads up from Grissom. The police had cleared a space for the car and the crowd were getting excited at the new commotion.

Catherine's car pulled up at breakneck speed and Warrick ran up to pull open the door almost before the car had stopped. Catherine handed the vial and syringe to a medic who took it up to the front door. He placed it carefully through the letterbox and knocked loudly on the door.

Nick knocked back on the other side to show he'd picked it up and ran back up the stairs to Greg.

When he burst back into the bathroom Grissom was kneeling beside Greg looking for a suitable vein to inject into. He held Greg's limp arm and slapped it to get a vein.

"It's no good, I can't find a vein" he said. Nick dropped to his knees beside Greg's body on the floor. Greg was so drained he couldn't see any veins either. "Shit!" he muttered. Then in a flash he stood up and started unbuckling his belt.

"What are you doing!?" asked Grissom.

"We need a tourniquet" Nick replied, pulling off his belt. Grissom prepared the needle as Nick wrapped his belt around Greg's arm and pulled tight. Greg remained completely unresponsive as Grissom plunged the needle into his arm and pushed the clear liquid into his body. He rubbed Greg's arm to get the blood to get moving.

There was a banging at the door and a voice called out.

"We're up here!" Nick yelled back.

In a second the room that had been so quiet for so long was swamped with people. Men in white hazard suits dragged Grissom and Nick out of the room and surrounded Greg still lying on the floor.

"No, let me stay with him!" shouted Nick as he was manhandled out of the room. The men didn't respond but just kept dragging him away. The last thing Nick saw before he was hauled away was Greg lying bare-chested on the floor of the bathroom surrounded by men in thick white suits. The contrast was so stark, he looked so vulnerable.

Grissom and Nick were led outside into the bright sunlight and whisked into the waiting van. They caught a glimpse of Sara, Warrick and Catherine but didn't even have time to signal that they were ok.

Back in the house the men roughly pushed another needle into Greg's arm and hooked up a drip. They pulled open his eyes and checked his body unceremoniously. They hauled him onto a stretcher and followed their colleagues outside.

Catherine gasped as two men emerged from the house carrying a stretcher. Greg was pale and unconscious, wet with sweat and almost naked. Even from a distance she could see dark bruises on his body.

The three could only watch as Nick, Grissom and Greg were taken away by men in thick white suits. They could only pray that they'd be ok as they jumped into their cars to follow the vans back to the CDC.

- tbc


	7. Chapter 7

I promise never to publish a story before it's finished again! Please accept my apologies for any unanswered questions and a rather hasty ending. I just wanted it finished to wrap it up instead of leaving it open. Every time someone reviewed it reminded me that it was unfinished and you must all have been annoyed waiting for closure! Sorry again and here you go...

Chapter 7

Warrick and Sara sped through traffic, keeping close to the two white vans containing their friends.

"Did you see those bruises?" asked Sara. Warrick pretended to be concentrating too hard to answer.

"What on earth happened in there to cause all that!" Warrick still ignored her as he changed lanes. He didn't want to go into the whole story right now.

"Unless maybe they weren't from today, it looked like he'd been in a hell of a fight!"

Warrick checked the mirror and said nothing.

* * *

Inside the first van Nick and Grissom sat alone in their cage. Both feeling immensely grateful to be out of that disease ridden house. But the day wasn't over yet, Greg was still very sick and they were still at the mercy of the CDC until they were freed.

Nick couldn't get the image of Greg on the floor of the bathroom, surrounded by men in big white biohazard suits out of his head. The pair sat in silence wishing the whole thing could just be over.

Inside the other van was anything but silent. Medics were shouting to each other, passing equipment around and all trying to examine Greg at once. Thankfully he was oblivious, safe in the depths of his mind somewhere, hiding in the blackness.

Nick and Grissom felt their cage pull up to a stop and heard the footsteps of the men coming to get them. The doors flung open and a man in a mask said "come this way please."

They were rushed through a corridor and ushered into a sterile room.

"How long will we be in here for?" Grissom asked.

"Not that long, you'd have got sick already if you were going to."

"How's Greg?" Asked Nick eagerly.

"He's stable, that's all I know." And with that the masked man locked them in.

"Stable" said Nick "that's something at least."

"Yes, its something" replied Grissom.

* * *

Sara, Warrick and Catherine all arrived at the CDC at the same time. Rushing up to the desk Catherine blurted "where are the men they just brought in?"

The receptionist coldly replied "Fourth floor for the two cautionary quarantines, sixth floor for medical examinations."

"If you two go check on Greg I'll speak to the others" suggested Catherine.

"I don't think Greg would be too pleased to have me around, I'll go see Grissom and Nick." Said Warrick.

"Why wouldn't Greg want to see you?" asked Sara.

"Well everyone else has heard by now."

"Heard what?" asked Sara.

Warrick sighed. He really didn't want to go into it while the situation was still so dire but the two ladies weren't going to let him go so easily. "I just had an argument with Greg the other day at work" he said.

"I'm sure he'd still want to see you" offered Catherine.

"Well, it was more like a fight than an argument" Warrick saw the concern on the women's faces. "I hit him."

Sara was exasperated. "Ok you and Catherine can figure out whatever you have going on with Greg while I go and actually try to help the guy!" She said, storming off to the elevators.

"What the hell are you doing punching Greg? What on earth could he have done, you've got about fifty pounds on him."

"Look, there's a whole lot you don't know about it and I'm not going to go into it now. Let's just make sure he's ok right now." Warrick blared at her. The pair of them headed off to the fourth floor.

Sara arrived at the sixth floor and ran down the hall towards the frantic sounds. She peered through the thick glass door but only saw people in white suits passing medical equipment around. Tubes and machines were everywhere, a blood infusion was hanging up as well as a drip.

As one man stepped aside and Sara saw Greg lying in the middle of the throng on a hard table. He looked so small. He was covered from the waist down in a thin sheet but his chest was bare. He was already hooked up to countless machines and they were taking what seemed like pints of blood from his arm.

Sara just stood there and watched. A tear running down her cheek.

* * *

As Warrick and Catherine arrived at Grissom and Nick's room as a man was leaving with two vials of blood.

"When can they come out?" Asked Catherine.

"We've just got a quick test on these" he said, holding up the vials "but it should be about half an hour"

Catherine turned to the glass door. Grissom and Nick jumped up when they saw her.

"Have you seen Greg?" Nick asked through the glass.

"Sara's with him now"

"Have they said anything about him?"

"No, but hopefully we can talk to someone soon." Replied Sara

Just then Nick saw Warrick standing behind Sara. His face flushed red and he banged his fist against the glass.

"What the hell are you doing here? You've done enough!"

"I'm here for Greg ok? Anything else we can sort out later."

"You're not going to get out of it that easily, you knew what happened to him but you still went mouthing off and kicked him to the floor!"

"I didn't know anything I swear, I only found out afterwards"

"That's bullshit, you knew he was raped but you went shooting your mouth off and when he got upset you dealt with it the only way you knew how."

"I'm telling you I didn't know a thing!"

Catherine stepped in front of Warrick and said in a low, stern voice "I think you should wait in the lobby until Nick's calmed down and we know Greg's ok don't you?" Realizing he was more of a hindrance Warrick turned back to the lobby without a word.

They would all have to play another waiting game.

* * *

It only took about twenty minutes for the all clear to come back for Nick and Grissom. They went straight up to Greg's room where Sara was still waiting.

Sara flung her arms around both of them. "I'm so glad you're ok" She murmured.

"What's happening to Greg?" Nick asked, trying to peer through the window.

"It was quite frantic for a while but they seem to have calmed down for now" Sara said, sitting back down on the hard plastic bench. Nick and Grissom joined her and they stayed there for what seemed like days. Just staring at the closed door, wondering what was happening inside.

After each of their minds had clouded over and silence surrounded them they still waited. Warrick and Catherine in the lobby, Nick, Grissom and Sarah keeping vigil outside Greg's room.

Slow footsteps were heard echoing at the end of the corridor, a doctor approaching with no great urgency. The CSIs stood up to hear what he had to say.

He shook each of their hands. "My name is Dr Taylor, I've been working on your friend Mr Sanders." Nobody responded, skipping the small talk for the more important details. "Firstly, I'd like to reassure you that Greg is in a stable condition and being well looked after. He's been through a lot but has shown great strength. We've isolated the virus that started it all and have begun treatment. He's not contagious so you can go sit with him if you'd like. Just one of you though, we don't want to crowd him."

Nick stepped forwards "I'll go" he said. The others made no objections.

"Very well, come with me then." Dr Taylor led Nick into Greg's room.

Grissom turned down the corridor. "I'll tell the others"

* * *

As Nick entered the room he heard the doctor speaking behind him. Something reassuring but the actual words were a blur. He was just staring at Greg in front of him. He was so pale, dark bruises standing out against his skin like red roses on a white tablecloth. There were wires and tubes everywhere, piercing his skin. The room was covered in discarded medical instruments, swabs, medical gloves. Carnage. But Greg looked strangely peaceful against it all.

Nick stepped forwards and stood over Greg, looking down at his face, no longer twisted in pain, no longer gasping for air. Calm now.

He took his hand and leaned over to whisper. "Hey Greggo, how you doing?" Behind him, the sounds of someone beginning to clean up. "You had us scared there man. Its ok now, you're going to be fine" He pulled up a small stool and just sat there holding Greg's hand, oblivious to the clean up operation behind him.

* * *

Greg was aware of the brightness before he opened his eyes. He screwed his eyes shut tight to keep out the light but it was no good. There were quiet noises around him. Muffled voices but he couldn't make out the words. As he got used to the light he slowly opened his eyes. It was almost blinding as he tried to make out where he was. He was on his back in a bed somewhere. Somewhere very clean and white. There were shapes of people nearby but they were blurry. As his head cleared the voices too became more clear.

"Gr.. Gris.." The blurry shapes jumped up and stood over him.

"Yes Greg, it's me. Don't try to speak, just relax"

"wh… where.." Greg tried to ask

"You're in the hospital Greg. You were very sick and were taken to the CDC before being transferred to the hospital."

Greg was suddenly aware of someone touching his arm. He turned his head and saw Nick was sitting next to him, with the biggest grin on his face. "Hey man, good to see you!" He was bursting with pride that Greg had pulled through it all and was going to be ok. But behind the smile was the knowledge that there would be a long road ahead. Starting as soon as Greg remembered everything that had happened to him.

* * *

As Greg slowly regained his strength he was never short of visitors, flowers, chocolates and his CD collection. It took a few weeks for the bruises to fade and for Warrick to visit. Filled with guilt and shame as he stepped into the room. On the surface things were patched up. No hard feelings and a strong handshake. But when Nick talked to Greg he became a lot more vulnerable. His true feelings came to the surface. It would be a long road.


End file.
